Clockwork
by miraimisu
Summary: – Siempre quisiste perderla. La única persona que no parece saberlo eres tú. O, ¿es que acaso no te quisiste enterar? Te has enterado demasiado tarde, Sasuke, porque, antes de saberlo, ya la has perdido.
**N/A:** Admito vehemente no haber visto ni un solo capítulo de Naruto en toda mi vida. Me importa lo más mínimo: me han spoileado lo suficiente en Tumblr y he visto suficientes fanfics como para poder ver una vista general en la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Por cierto, hay una cantidad masiva de fanfics en indonesio en FanFiction. Está lejos de ser una broma, parece una plaga.

Escribo desde el fondo de mi corazón y aporto un pequeño grano de arena a este fandom. He leído fics maravillosos por aquí, solo espero estar a la altura :I.

Aviso, el final es malo de darle patadas y la historia en sí tiene poco fundamento. Pero así aprenderéis que nunca hay que dar nada por sentado.

* * *

.

.

.

– _¿Sasuke-kun?_

– _¿Hn?_

– _Dime... ¿por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era un día de marzo cuando empezó a notar los extraños movimientos de su mujer.

Sasuke nunca se consideró una persona expresiva– nadie le consideraba muy apto para poder expresar lo que sentía la gran mayoría de veces. Todo se veía en la neutralidad de sus facciones, en cómo, más que participar en la vida del poblado, se quedaba en una esquina viendo las horas pasar. Sabía que era muchas veces el objeto de cotilleos entre las mujeres de su vecindad, siempre criticando su actitud fría y distante hacia todos.

Incluso hacia Sakura– su mujer, al 'amor' de su vida, y Sarada–su hija, el otro amor de su nueva vida.

Para ser completamente honestos, su actitud con Sakura no cambió demasiado después del matrimonio. Bueno, quizás se permitiese ser algo más abierto con la preciosa luchadora, a confiar en ella como una compañera. Ya no era una molestia como tantas veces proclamó.

– (De una manera tan increíblemente cruel que ella siempre supo encajar, como una que acostumbra al dolor) –

Pensaba que ella ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando se casaron.

Parece ser que se equivocó.

.

.

.

 _El alto pelinegro no respondió, mirando hacia el infinito como si no hubiera oído la pregunta._

 _Sakura sabía que no debía esperar mucho de él. Sin embargo, volvió a preguntar._

– _¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?_

 _Le devolvió el mismo silencio, tan pesado y egoísta como él se dejó ser._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Todo empezó cuando Sakura dijo que estaría fuera del poblado unas semanas.

Sasuke, por primera vez visiblemente sorprendido, inquirió sobre ello con cejas arqueadas. Le pareció extraño que su mujer se fuera justo cuando él volvía de sus larguísimos viajes.

Aunque su muda pregunta quedó en el aire, pesada y tensa, ella no la cogió al vuelo. Prefirió seguir lavando los platos con ganas. Sasuke se levantó ayudó a secar los platos.

–¿Por qué te vas justo cuando yo llego? – preguntó de nuevo con curiosidad.

Pero no había nada más.

Solo _curiosidad_.

Y eso empezaba a irritar a Sakura– que, por cierto, no contestó a su marido.

Después del silencio, ella suspiró pesadamente – Es necesario que vaya. – dijo. Su tono parecía casi defensivo. _Casi_. – Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

Aunque ella sabía – más bien intuía – que Sasuke no se iba a preocupar.

Como siempre, sonrió como si no pasara nada.

Aunque si pasaba algo; hasta su esposo lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué más daba?

No iba a cambiar nada.

.

.

.

 _Ella se llevó una mano temblorosa al corazón, como quien absorbe una verdad envenenada. No tardó mucho en leer su silencio– porque, en aquella relación, era lo único que podía leer,_

 _el silencio de su ausencia._

– _¿Fue para poder continuar con el legado de tu familia, Sasuke-kun?_

 _Sasuke quiso decir que no. Optó por no decir nada._

– _O, dime,– cerró los puños encima de su pecho. –¿fue acaso por pura obligación, para complacerme?_

 _El pelinegro quiso reír ante tales palabras que, lanzadas por ella, parecían una acusación más que una pregunta. Ya podía ver que en la mente de Sakura, aquella teoría era más un hecho que una pregunta lanzada al aire._

 _Ella ya sabía la verdad._

 _Ella sabía la verdad que él le presentó._

 _Y le dolía reconocer que no era la real._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al día siguiente, Sakura hizo las maletas y le explicó a su hija brevemente el motivo de su marcha.

La joven Sarada asintió inocentemente y le dijo que estaría esperando su regreso. Era pequeña, pero a la vez cabal– sabía que su madre volvería sana y salva para leerle una historia en un santiamén.

Ambos Sasuke y niña se ofrecieron a acompañarla hasta la salida del poblado. Sakura asintió cortamente.

La caminata fue breve, silenciosa y pesada. De todos modos, Sasuke se percató de saltito en el paso de su mujer, del brillo en sus ojos– un brillo que, aunque él no se dio cuenta, se había empezado a apagar – y de cómo miraba siempre al frente.

Quería irse.

Sakura Haruno quería irse.

A la hora de partir, la pelirrosada abrazó a su hija durante mucho tiempo, bebiendo de su presencia.

Sasuke, en cambio, recibió un beso en la mejilla. Esta vez, diferente de las demás, no notó la sonrisilla boba en el rostro de su amada al acercarse a él.

Parecía que su presencia ya no despertaba emociones en su esposa.

Mientras la veía marchar – notando que era un error, un error y mil veces un maldito error – la idea de que se alejase de él tanto tiempo se le empezó a antojar insípida.

.

.

.

– _No pasa nada, Sasuke-kun. – murmuró ella, animándose a sí misma a sonreír. –Yo te quiero, ¿sabes?_

 _Sasuke ya lo sabía de sobra. Se lo oía susurrar a las sábanas de noche y al viento de día. Acertó a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa-_

– _Y ahora me reconoces. – dijo aún en voz baja. No parecía estar satisfecha con el reconocimiento. Sasuke tampoco lo estaba._

 _Ella tomó sus manos. –Y, ya que te quiero tanto, siempre amaré por los dos._

 _Desde aquel día, Sakura se volvió mejor actriz._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura no volvió pasada la semana. Tampoco lo hizo después de dos, ni tres semanas.

Pronto, Sasuke se encontró con la cama vacía al mes de su partida.

El pelinegro daba paseos por el pueblo, entrenaba, cuidaba de su hija y ataba nuevos lazos con la gente que dejó olvidada hace tantos años.

Un buen día, Naruto se acercó a su amigo con pasmosa lentitud.

– _Ne_ , Sasuke-kun,– le llamó con la nariz arrugada. –Sakura-chan lleva mucho tiempo fuera. ¿No sabes nada de ella?

El chico rodó los ojos – como si no la amara – y respondió que no.

Naruto se rascó la nuca. – Hinata está preocupada. Espero que vuelva pronto.

El rubio hablaba como si él, su esposo, el padre de su hija, no la echara de menos.

Se encontraba en un punto en el que ni sabía qué sentir ni se iba a molestar en averiguarlo, dado que Sakura volvería pronto y todo volvería a estar bien.

Dejó de pensar en ello como si, de nuevo, no la amase.

.

.

.

– _Dime, Sasuke._

 _Había tirado el sufijo por la ventana. Dejó de escucharla._

 _A partir de aquel día, todo cambió._

– _¿Me añorarías si me fuese un día de aquí?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

–Mamá no ha vuelto todavía. – le dijo Sarada cuando le sintió acercarse. La había encontrado sentada en el jardín, mirando a la nada. –¿Crees que volverá pronto, papá?

Sasuke sonrió. A estas alturas, no le dio importancia al nerviosismo de su hija. – Volverá pronto, Sarada. Debe de estar muy ocupada.

La pequeña chiquilla hizo un puchero. – _Mou_ , la echo de menos, papá.

Acarició la cabeza de su hija con ternura.

Fue en ese momento en el que la cama – una cama irremediablemente vacía sin su mujer en sus brazos, empezó a ser más fría que de costumbre.

Fue ese el día en el que Sasuke empezó a encogerse por la ausencia de su mujer.

.

.

.

– _¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? – inquirió él._

 _No respondió porque la respuesta se suponía que era obvia. A juzgar por el rostro de ella, no lo era._

 _Aquella noche, mientras dormían, la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, intentando que le llegara el mensaje de que la necesitaba a su lado._

 _También supo que Sakura seguramente no captaría el mensaje._

 _Pero estaba tan metido en su ilusión – una ilusión en la que él la amaba tanto como predicaba y ella lo sabía, que nunca dijo sus pensamientos en alto._

 _Desde aquel día, Sakura tardó más en volver a casa después del trabajo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

– Dime, ¿no se te hace la casa más vacía sin Sakura-chan?

Ante esa pregunta tan extraña y sacada de ninguna parte de su rubio amigo, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Tardó en contestar. – La verdad es que sí. – ahora ya no le costaba admitirlo, porque admitía añorarla en gran medida.

Había llegado el momento en el cual Sasuke estiraba el brazo para abrazar a su mujer, sólo para encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío.

Su corazón se rompía cada vez que pasaba eso.

–Y, dime, ¿no has intentado contactar con ella?

–No.

Porque no me importa tanto, quiso decirle.

Porque no la quiero, quiso gritarle.

Porque tampoco sé cómo, podría decir también.

Pero serían todo mentiras, así que permaneció en silencio.

Aquel día, el calendario marcó el mes y medio desde la marcha de Sakura. Aquella noche, tampoco reflexionó sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Es más, se dedicó a estrujar el almohadón y a pretender que todo era perfecto. Incluso él sabía que, desde luego, no lo era.

.

.

.

– _Dime, Sasuke._

 _De nuevo, no usó su apelativo especial y lleno de ternura. Su voz se tornaba fría sin él._

– _¿Hn?_

– _Si me fuera una o dos semanas, ¿pasaría algo?_

 _No le gustaba esa pregunta– principalmente porque parecía que le pedía permiso para irse._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una mañana de primavera, Sarada despertó a su padre con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, empezó su niña a gritar frases incoherentes a la cara de su padre. En realidad, sí tenían sentido; solo que su padre seguía algo inerte por la latente soledad de la noche anterior.

Oyó algo de los cerezos en flor, de que Himawari y Boruto ya les estaban esperando y que era una imagen muy bonita.

El padre se arrastró fuera de la cama con la misma cara de aburrimiento que portaba fuese a donde fuese.

Mientras andaban hacia los cerezos, llevó la misma fina línea dibujada en sus labios.

Y, cuando saludó a la familia feliz y brillante y molesta y dulce y perfecta de Naruto e Hinata, no se molestó en sonreír.

En cambio, al alzar la mirada para ver los pétalos rosados volando por el aire de Konoha, su cara se iluminó.

¿Por qué podía oír la risa de su mujer en la brisa de aquella mañana?

¿Por qué aquellos pétalos le recordaban al suave pelo de su esposa?

Fue la primera vez que Sarada vio a su padre sonreír mientras una lágrima estúpida brotaba de sus siempre oscuros ojos. Ella, conmovida, se agarró al brazo de su padre.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, Sasuke volvió a dormir en la misma cama vacía y sin amor.

.

.

.

– _¿Por qué cuestionas eso, Sakura?_

 _De nuevo, la respuesta debería ser evidente para ella. No tardó en darse cuenta de que ese no era el caso._

 _Desde aquel día, los escasos besos que compartía con Sakura eran mucho más lentos y dulces que de costumbre._

 _Ella, que había aprendido a no esperar nada de él, no lo notó. Y él, que no sabía qué sentir o qué hacer, no dijo nada al respecto._

 _Desde aquel día, Sakura ya no le llevaba el bento al entrenamiento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una noche, Sasuke se despertó empapado en sudo, envuelto en sábanas y frágil de psique.

Se frotó la cabeza solo para volver a ver la misma imagen de Sakura y Sarada bañadas en una piscina de su propia sangre. Joder.

Cerró los ojos. De nuevo, oyó el grito de su mujer buscando su ayuda. Y él, como en tantas noches, nunca llegaba a tiempo.

Maldita sea.

Se refugió en su cama llena de vacío, esperando que el recuerdo de Sakura aliviase su ansiedad.

Marcaban dos meses desde la ahora llamada huída de Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

– _Sasuke._

 _Su voz era frágil. De no haber sido por su aspecto normal y el que se acabase de levantar, Sasuke la habría considerado enferma._

– _Si me pasase algo, ¿qué ocurriría?_

 _Ya no hablaba de su futuro en pareja– hablaba de su vida como si fuese un asunto de todos. Le había excluido de la gente a la que le podría importar que ella se marchase._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un día completamente aleatorio, Naruto entraba en la aldea gritando porque había visto un rastro de pelo rosa volviendo y que no tardaría en llegar. Sin duda, era Sakura volviendo de su eterno viaje.

Sasuke se permitió respirar y dormir aquella jornada.

Pero, ¿por qué sentía una sensación amarga en su estómago?

¿Por qué demonios notaba que, por alguna razón, ella se iba alejando de él a medida que regresaba a la aldea?

¿Era aquello amor? ¿De verdad era eso amor?

Eso era el admitir que amas a una persona. Pero era admitirlo, al mismo tiempo, quizás algo más tarde de lo necesario.

.

.

.

– _Eso es ridículo, Sakura._

 _De nuevo, dio por sentado todo el fundamento de su relación con ella._

 _Porque, ¿para qué dar detalles? Era más divertido usar la imaginación._

 _Para Sakura no era tan divertido– es más, era doloroso._

 _Sus sonrisas empezaban a flaquear desde ese preciso momento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

– _Mou_ , ¿papá?

–¿Hn?

–Estoy emocionada. Mamá por fin va a regresar a casa. – dijo ella, resplandeciente tanto por fuera como por dentro. – ¿No te parece que el mundo vuelve a girar de nuevo?

No.

De hecho, cuando la vio entrar en el pueblo, llena de magulladuras y despeinadísima, sintió las ganas de irse corriendo. La mirada de su mujer había cambiado.

Sakura Haruno ya no brillaba. Aunque ese viaje– supuestamente de trabajo, pero él sabía que había otra razón detrás – había durado meses de trabajo presuntamente logístico, parecía que se había dedicado a luchar durante todo ese tiempo.

¿Con quién? Sasuke no lo sabía.

Y, como muchas otras veces, no quiso averiguarlo.

Pero, en el fondo sabía que todo había cambiado.

Lo que no sabía era el cuándo todo empezó a torcerse y cuándo empezó él a enderezar una carretera que, por otra parte, nunca tuvo un destino concreto.

.

.

.

 _Sakura no volvió a casa hasta la hora de cenar._

 _Aquella misma noche, pidió amablemente dormir en la habitación de invitados_

– _porque ya no se sentía como una familia. O, ¿es que acaso lo fue alguna vez?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke nota más que nunca la marcada ausencia de su mujer. No es que no esté en casa, es que ya no se atreve a acercarse a su marido.

Parece temerle, como si fuese un extraño.

A veces, por las noches, la oye llorar en la cocina mientras lee un libro de cualquier cosa. Otras, la nota en otro mundo.

A partir de entonces, Sasuke toma las riendas de la situación y se propone arreglar las cosas.

A partir de entonces, Sasuke se propone demostrarle cuánto la quería.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke observa los movimientos de su mujer en la cama de invitados desde el umbral._

 _Aquella mujer por la que no sabe qué sentir, o qué debería hacer con ella– ya que, para él, las mujeres eran un asunto desconocido para él._

 _Si le preguntasen_

 _¿qué le pasa a Sakura Haruno?_

 _Sasuke enmudecería, tragándose la culpa como ella lo hizo con sus muestras de desdén._

 _Era un mierda._

 _Pero era egoísta y, por alguna razón, no la iba a dejar marchar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El pelinegro prepara la cena mientras su mujer duerme una larga siesta en el salón. Sarada mira a su madre, perdida. Al mismo tiempo se podía descifrar cierto brillo en los ojos de la joven por ver a su madre de vuelta.

La pregunta que lanza hace retroceder al siempre estoico Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué está mamá tan distante, papá?

Ante su tono afligido, su padre le dedica toda su atención.

– Echo de menos a mamá.

Punzada al corazón.

– No sé qué la pasa...

Disparo letal a su corazón. Pero él se recompone.

– Volverá pronto, Sarada. – le dice con ternura. – Acaba de volver del viaje, por eso estará tan callada.

Parece que se estaba convenciendo más a sí mismo que a Sarada.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke la vio hablar con Hinata desde la puerta de casa de Naruto, serio._

 _Ella, escuchaba, atenta al cómo Hinata relataba su apacible vida con Naruto._

 _Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese era el final que Sakura había estado esperando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aquella noche, Sakura mira por la ventana de su habitación durante toda la velada.

Y, por primera vez, Sasuke se da cuenta de que Sakura no iba a volver corriendo a sus brazos.

De que estaba en una carrera con el tiempo y que él llevaba todas las de perder.

Estaba perdiéndola. Aunque, quizás ya la había perdido desde el momento en el que no le devolvió el primer _te quiero_ que ella le dedicó.

.

.

.

 _Sarada y Sakura despidieron al pelinegro desde la salida del pueblo. Él, aun conocedero de la crisis por que empezaba a pasar con su mujer, no la abrazó antes de marcharse._

 _Sin una caricia que le dijera cuánto sentía el marcharse, cuánto la quería y cuándo la añoraría, se alejó de ella._

 _Notó cómo sus lazos con Sakura iban desapareciendo lenta y dolorosamente._

 _Ignoró la incomodidad de su corazón y siguió su marcha_

– _cómo siempre lo hacía._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El día que Sakura no duerme en casa es cuando Sasuke reconoce, sabe y teme que se le esté agotando el tiempo.

El padre de familia salta de la cama y sale corriendo por el pueblo buscando a su mujer, que debe de estar pasando mucho frío. Era un crepúsculo gélido, tanto como la mirada de Sakura desde su regreso.

O quizás, había sido así desde hace tiempo y él, estúpido, ni se percató.

La encuentra en el puente de Konoha, abrazándose a sí misma mientras tiembla de frío.

Sin decir palabra, Sasuke se acerca a ella y la arropa con su abrigo, esperando una respuesta de ella– quien se ha sorprendido y girado para verle mejor.

Se miran durante unos segundos.

Ella sabe porqué él está ahí. él sabe porqué ella está ahí.

No rompen el contacto hasta que Sakura esboza una sonrisa gastada, cansada, y

– Estoy... cansada de esto, Sasuke.

Él la abraza porque no sabe qué más hacer o qué decir. Se juró que se esforzaría por recuperarla, pero ¿quedaba alguna posibilidad?

No lo parecía.

– Déjame intentarlo, Sakura.

– Sasu-

–Por favor. – implora, irremediablemente desesperado.

Parece ser que aquella persona por la que Sakura rogaría y suplicaría acabó mirándola con tal necesidad y perdición que no le dejó otra opción.

La pelirrosada le deja llevarla a casa, porque al igual que Sasuke, ella tampoco sabe qué decir o hacer.

Sin embargo, el tirón de su corazón roto no cesa.

.

.

.

– _Sasuke-kun._

 _Al oír la voz de su esposa con el apelativo tan dulce, paró de escribir y la miró con curiosidad._

– _Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez, Sasuke-kun..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mientras Sakura lee una carta que le llegó aquella mañana, Sasuke hace el desayuno.

No necesita confirmaciones– sabe que Sakura volverá a irse si se le da la oportunidad. Y sabe que en esa carta le están dando la posibilidad.

Desde el rabillo del ojo la ve alejarse de él para hacer las maletas.

También ve como el espacio en su corazón se empieza a agrandar hasta que no puede respirar.

Ve, resignado y con ganas de romper cosas y gritar y llorar y suplicar que se la devuelvan. Arreglar el hecho de que la ha perdido.

Y, aun estando terriblemente enamorado de ella, no puede alcanzarla.

Y se odia a sí mismo al no saber por qué.

.

.

.

– _Dime, Sasuke-kun..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aquella noche, él sabe que iba a ser la última. Sakura– que había estado durmiendo aquellos dos días en la habitación de invitados, tiene la cortesía de dormir en la misma habitación que él.

Esa última oscura noche, ambos duermen, de espaldas del uno al otro.

Pero, en efecto, ninguno duerme.

Él teme dormirse y perderla para siempre. Ella teme dormirse y quedarse para luchar por alguien que no la quiere.

Era su última oportunidad.

Es por eso que Sasuke la toma por la cintura para girarla y abrazarla. Ambos saben que era la última vez que podrían hacerlo.

Ella quiere llorar. Porque era demasiado tarde.

Él quiere– necesita llorar. Porque había aclarado sus sentimientos demasiado tarde.

Entonces, mientras ambos tiemblan en los brazos del otro porque se van a perder el uno al otro y no se dan cuenta del daño que se hacen al rendirse tan fácilmente, Sasuke oye su voz.

En ese preciso instante, Sakura es fuerte por los dos.

Y repitió aquella fatídica pregunta que nunca le trajo buenos resultados.

.

.

– _¿Tú me quieres. Sasuke-kun?_

 _._

 _._

Y él la mira, asombrado.

Porque la mujer a la que tanto ama le brinda una nueva oportunidad y está ofreciendo su perdón.

Quiere perdonarle.

Quiere olvidar.

El corazón de Sasuke vuelve a llenarse y explota en su interior, haciéndole más fuerte y viendo con claridad la respuesta.

Sonríe y la abraza aún más fuerte. Hace todo aquello que hizo por ella para demostrarle lo mucho que la necesita:

la abraza por si se fuese un día.

la besa por si se fuese semanas.

y, al final, le da una respuesta para asegurarse que no vuelve a alejarse de él nunca más.

–Sí, Sakura Haruno. – le susurra, llenándola de afecto.

– Y no volverás a marcharte nunca más.


End file.
